A Forbidden Love between Siblings
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: After a night of passion, Ash and Alexis enter a relationship that is difficult to hide. Especially after Alexis gets pregnant... Rated M for INCEST and sexual content. Anyone under 18, stay out!
1. Confessions of Feelings

**Another new story from me, everybody! This story tells a romance between Ash and my OC, Alexis. The warnings are that because of the star pairing, this story will contain INCEST. If you cannot stand such things, turn away now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I only own Alexis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Confessions of Feelings<strong>

Ash Ketchum was walking through a town with something on his mind. These feelings were forbidden by normal standards, but he didn't care. The feelings were for his sister, Alexis. He loved her sexually. Feeling exhausted, he went into the Pokemon Centre to rest for the night. When he was getting ready for bed, someone burst in. She walked up to Ash and looked him in the eye.

"Hey, Ash.", she said. She then removed the hood. It was Alexis Ketchum.

"Hi, Alexis.", Ash said, surprised to see his sister in the same room as him.

"Ashy, I know how you feel about me. I feel the same about you.", Alexis said seductively.

"If you want to have a fun night with me, we should travel for a bit.", Ash told her. Alexis then left to go back to her own room and rest for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later…<strong>

Ash and Alexis went into a hotel to get their room key, then went to their room to spend the night. After they got in, they took off their footwear, in Ash's case, it was socks and trainers and in Alexis' case, it was high heels. They then took off each other's shirts. Ash then took off Alexis' bra, revealing her C-cup boobs. They then took off each other's pants and underwear, revealing Ash's erect cock and Alexis' vagina. They started their love session by Alexis sucking Ash's cock and Ash licking Alexis' vagina. Ash then rotated so that his lips were near his sister's.

"Do you want to do this, sis?", Ash asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Ash. Now, fuck me.", Alexis said seductively. Ash then slowly put his cock into Alexis' vagina, then thrusted into her.

"Alexis, I'm gonna cum…", Ash moaned before he released his load into Alexis, the load landing in her womb. They then laid down.

"I love you, Alexis. Romantically, of course.", Ash said.

"I love you in the same way, Ash.", Alexis said. They then went to sleep. What happens to them next, they never saw coming.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter! If you people think that this is a horrible idea, that's your problem, not mine. Read and review, and I also forgot to say this in the last few stories, so I'll say this now. No flames!<strong>


	2. Awkward Situation

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter of A Forbidden Love between Siblings! This will be at least decent, in my opinion. Also, I forgot to put in the character ages in the first chapter, so here they are!**

**Character Ages:  
>Ash and Alexis: 22<strong>

**Dawn: 18**

**Well, as boat captains say, let's set sail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Awkward Situation<strong>

2 months after their night of passion, Alexis was throwing up in the mornings. She and Ash decided to quit journeying and purchased a house in Twinleaf Town. Their friend, Dawn then moved in with them.

"Hey, Alexis. I might need to check up on you.", Dawn said. She was training to be a midwife, and she wanted Alexis to be her first patient. She took the Ketchum siblings to their bedroom so she could give Alexis an ultrasound. After the wand was moved to the right spot, Dawn was shocked. On the monitor, clear as day, was the outline of two babies.

"Alexis, according to this, you're two months pregnant, with twins.", Dawn said, clearly shocked that one of her friends was pregnant, especially at the age of 22.

"When did this happen?", Alexis asked, clearly scared.

"Remember, Alexis. That night, 2 months ago? I thought I was the dense one of the two of us.", Ash said.

"Oh. I see. Now what do we do?", Alexis asked. Dawn was starting to get worried. She knew of Ash and Alexis' incestuous relationship and wanted to offer an idea.

"We could raise it together, if you want.", Dawn suggested. Ash appreciated the idea.

"Alright, then.", both siblings said. As soon as Dawn left, the siblings decided to have a discussion.

"Ash, can we raise these children? We are siblings, so we will face prejudice and horrible insults.", Alexis said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Alexis. I don't really care for insults. Love is love, no matter what path you choose. I love you romantically and nothing will ever change that. Alright?", Ash said.

"Alright, brother. I trust you. I see no reason to ever doubt you. We will make it through together. As a family.", Alexis vowed.

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

The Ketchum siblings were getting ready for bed. When Alexis was putting on her nightshirt, Ash put her arm around her.

"Don't worry, Alexis. I'll always be there for you. We've known each other since we were born, maybe even before. We will know each other for years to come, as siblings, as a couple and as parents.", Ash said. The two siblings then went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this story was too short! I couldn't think of much to put into this chapter. See you next update and I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter!<strong>


	3. Fanfiction Defense

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many authors like AshKetchumForever, AshxMay4ever and eclispe2025, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511

PokePenguin2459


End file.
